Plague
"Fear conquers everything, if exestene all life and death are all governed by fear and everything you do is a connection to fear. Escape it if you try for you may never succeed in it, it shall always follow you wherever and whenever you go and it will only prove my point. Thus I deduce Fear and Paranoia are the only ways to exist in a society, Fear is intellgence and it shall guide you to who you are and what you should and must be. Without fear, their is only a world of meaningless anarchy and stupidity. Courage and Fearlessness is the same as stupidity, when you arrive to a snake and it nealy bites and kills you, we know not to touch it again. Yet if you're stupid or reckless or fearless, you go to that venomous Snake again and it will kill you. Fear is good, we evolve from fear, we perfet and change through fear, and we become and evolve into fear, we use fear and intimidation all the time to get by and satisfy are sadistic selves so that other fools can move away, fear is POWER and we use it everyday and are a product of it whether you like it or not. It is the dominating force of a living universe, fear is everywhere and it is Evolution. And this is our Society now sadly, people have forgotten the order of things, the laws are not strict enough, people are becoming stupid and corrupt because they fear nothing and feel as if they can walk over everything like a bunch of arrogant pigs. The Government, which is supposed to be the higher domenating power does nothing to help and boost our existence, that's because not one listens to them anymore, they are a complete joke and have forgotten how to use fear to there advantage, they need to run an existing Universe. People have forgotten to be afraid of the dark and that's why they run a disgusting muck, the world needs a Scarecrow that can actually scare, and now these needs idiot crows are picking and destroying the crops because they feel all so high mighty of themselves and smart thinking they are the dominant being, wel they are not they are idiots and it's official. The world needs a new Scarecrow, one that'll remind them to be afraid of the dark, and I will guide this new society to wear needs to be, I am savior of your universe, and through causing true pain and suffering through fear, I will be the next Scarecrow, I am the God of Fear"~The Cooper The Cooper is a fanmade character created by Vaatialmighty1118 and is somewhat loosely based off of his apperance and the Red Ripper Andrei Chikatilo and the crimes he commited.Please be warn his background is disturbing. History/Bio Within the Zelda franchise During the Zelda War Era, a very desperate and dangerous time amoung Hyrule, The World of Hyrule seemed to have been plagued with terrible war. Hyrule enyed that one day they'd return to there honorable Ancient Holy Era, but there country had been tearing itself apart. After several horrible wars against Ganon and Vaati, and many civil wars among traitors, Hyrule's Economy seemed to have been in deep trouble. As the Civil War continued and many terrible plagues that had been tearing the land apart bit by bit. Hyrule was in a desperate struggle, with the first Hero of Time dead, and the second Hero of Time ready to be born, Hyrule was at a stand still and vaulnarable for another attack. Because of this, Queen Zelda the 2nd after her mother's death had to take responsibility quickly as the new ruler at a young age, however the downfall was that she had realized much of the trouble was coming from outside of Hyrule and she needed to move out and attack the enemies before they attacked them, so when she moved out, it was Agahnim who took her place, and this lead to much famon. Of course there was an even worse situation brewing, Vaati was back and more powerful and insane then ever and was preparing and training his next generation army to fight against Hyrule, he was building a huge and powerful Empire that was ready to tear realms apart, this would of course late be the army he would use to overthrow the World of Hyrule and eventually meet Dark Emperor. But meanwhile however, something new was brewing, a series killings began in a very strange and bizzare pattern, and pretty soon the killing had hit the triple digits. But no one really knew nor cared about what was going on however because of the ongoing threat of war and that most of the victims were Prostitutes and Nobodies, so one bared any mind instead of the few families of the victims who cared. But then things changed, a Hyrulian official known as Hailsberg, a great hero of Hyrule had been gone missing and later then assassinated. This finally drew attention to the killers finally and a full on search to find out who the killer was had begun. The search was lead but Hyrule was at a dead end too, Hyrule had gotten into feuds with Holodrum Government who was also after killing, and this nearly started a feud, but later they just barely formed an alliance. The full on investagation had started and some suspects were pulled in, some suspected it to be Vaati. When interviewing Vaati who was also performing several crimes, after much talk and threats Vaati spoke that he was not the killer that they were looking for but that he does know and that he won't lie, but he's defenalty involved with him, when trying to ask for more Vaati simple laughed: "You don't understand, he's not like me, he's nobody, he's nothing, he doesn't want to be anybody, he doesn't want to be anything, he doesn't care. All he cares about is spreading the fear." This confused the Government even more and when trying to confess even more however, Vaati tricked them and blasted out of the Prison Cells releasing a stench hole of Hyrule's Worst Criminals too, the killer had not reacted to any of this as it seemed. However, Zelda and the Sages devised of a plan, in an atttempt to trap the killer, Zelda would set up a certain random victim and would react if anyone had gone too close to him/her. They had still not figured out the pattern of the killer's killings and did not really know what his target was, turns out, he targeted people who seemed to be too filled with Pride or Arrogance, as this annoyed him. The plan failed however, as the Sages seemed to have went after Tingle, who had just robbed the girl, while they were distracted though, the killer struck and had killed yet another victime, the killer was still out their. Things were only getting worse as the killer continued to kill in a frequent rate, and Hyrule was too distracted with the Twili Invasion led by Zant. However, a new Hero of Time was born, this time nicknamed the Hero of Twilight and after he defeated Zant and Ganondorf with the help of the River Beasts, Zelda, and Midna, he went straight ahead on trying to bring this killer into justice of Hyrule. After following many clues and trying to find the right place, The Hero had followed a strange, tall, and mysteriously dark silhoutted figure had been stalking through, Link had followed him into the abandoned Slaughterhouse. Their, he followed the suspected killer and found the remains of the dead victims and had found that he had been eating them, their was no doubt, this being was the killer. After a dark and disturbing chace, the Hero had finally confronted this most recent who he only knew as the killer, when asking for his name, the masked killer would not dare speak or respond. The Hero of Twlight then fought the killer in violant battle with the masked killer having the advantage for spreading some kind of Toxin that made the Hero insecure and weak. The killer had gotten away but before that, the Hero had ripped his mask off revealing him to be a decently looking cerebral young man. The killer ran off, but atleast now, the Hero knew what the killer looked like. Returning to Hyrule and telling Zelda, the entire Hyrulian Gaurd went on a search to find a dark haired young man wearing glasses, no result, until one gaurd noticed a young stoic and skinny looking man who was working in Talem's Bar who matched the description. The killer ran off killing the witness but after then it was too late, Zelda and the entire army had gathered to capture and destroy this killer who had brought fear to there town. But in the Zelda arrested him on the counts of Murder. While interviewing him, Zelda had talked to him, trying to understand the killer or atleast ask for his name, but the killer refused to talk and would only call himself a working Cooper. When the killer asked for a drink, Zelda simpyl uttered "I'm Afraid Not." This got the killer interested, and it was then revealed that the killer had some big interest in fear itself. Zelda made a bargain and he accepted, that he would reveal himself fully if he were to confess who he was and all his killings. The killer accepted and he confessed that he had murdered over 300 people just in the course of Hyrule and that it was only 278 killing that people started to notice. He also revealed that most recently in fact he's been recruited by his teacher Vaati to become one of his Deadly Demon Disciples. Zelda was horrified by this revelation, but she was still confused on that the killer did not reveal his name, he simply said that he does not have a name, but rather if you would want to refer to him as anything, you should ust call him "The Cooper" and thus the reign of one of the most horrifying, sadistic, and intelligent beings... had begun. Cooper was put to execution on both counts of Holodrum and Hyrule, Hyrule wanted to hang him but since he was an immortal demon and that failed to kill beings like Vaati too, Holodrum had decided to execute him by feeding him to some Wolfos, Zelda did not want this kind of execution to take place but it was too late and the execution had begun, however, something went wrong. The Wolfos had all been poisoned, gutted out, partially eaten alive, and killed, and the killer was no where to be seen. The Cooper had gotten away with Sato the Mask Salesman and was heading right back to Vaati's Wind Palace, the killer was preparing his next set of killings. And this time, his Master was coming with him too. "When Hyrule's World Finally Crumbles Down To The Abyss....... You'll Have My Permission To Die..... Ode Hero Of Time"~The Cooper Description/Humanoid Height: 6.8 Age: Looks 13 but since he’s immortal he must be much older, presumed to be around 118 or older. Not that old compared to his other immortal comrades but quite old in general. Eye Color: Can change from Red/Black/Purple to Hazel/Green/Blue depending on his mood which is hard to tell. Body Type: Very skinny and very dark. Hair: Black Skin Color: Normally it’s pale white but thanks to Vaati’s change to an immortal Dark Interloper Demon, his skin has changed to Shadowy pitch black. Personality Cooper himself in the loosest term is crazy though that isn't very descriptive. As a serial killer, he's cold, calm, heartless, malicious, has qualities of an insane being, nihilstic,anti-narcasstic, aloof, behaves in a dark fashion in which people might call him evil and he's often seems very cerebral and intelligent. All of his killings he claims to be based on logic and fear. Like his Master Vaati, he does posses many similarities to him in the sense that he's very dark, highly intelligent, immortal, monsterous, destructive, paranoid, and might even be insane, however unlike his Master Vaati, Cooper seems to suffer through while a more self-controlled person, he has a lack of confidence in him. In fact it's hinted that even as a child the Cooper was a coward and while highly intelligent, he was too afraid to take risks or stand up to bullies, but eventually all these beatings became hate, and sooner or later, that hate soon evolved into a simple facisnation of fear and he longed so much the day he could feared like so many others like Vaati and Majora and he would use fear to become the ultimate weapon. He wants to be feared. The Cooper is extremely hateful too and completely unsympathetic towards the certain kinds of people he despises, he's very pesismistic too and will always bring up the bad and evil of even the best kinds of people in order to simply to create just a swift and quick response and reason on why he's doing it, a seemingly obvious calling card of a bred Sociapath, but again this isn't very confirmed yet. It can also be argued that while he does posses more self control and obedience over his master and lacks his insanity, it's claimed that's he's also quite darker then even his master and seemingly much more colder if that's even possible. While not insane, he will kill people in this most humiliating and brutal fashions just to humiliate them for the pain, making them beg for even death. Cooper, while doesn't have much a sense of humor about things, he atleast tries to even if it does end up being a more mecomb if funny sense of humor. Cooper is often very maliceful and aloof to other people even his allies, he will not care nor distinguish any ally of his and will most likely kill them off without a care in the world just like all of his victims, the only people who arguably might spare are beings that he respects like Vaati his master, Scarecrow his partner, Sato his founder, and Major who he somehow respects deeply. Other then that, The Cooper will not make any recognition or heart held attempt to spare allies unless if it's something his masters want. He claims he does not serve anyone either, that he is no one's puppet and that he will only serve the stronger winning side who will bring more fear, darkness, and destruction to the Universe, Vaati or Anti-Monitor being the perfect example. Of course, that's why he joined Shadowblood out of spite because with his Master Vaati, but even then he barely respects Terrantos, this might be due to the fact that the Cooper has never really been challenged or frightened by the Dark Emperor's power so he wouldn't know, but even if knows, that the Dark Emperor possess great strength. In all honesty though Cooper really actually does not care who wins or loses, while he'd much prefer his master to overcome he even claims that it doesn't matter and no matter what the heroes or villains do, the memories of pain and misery shall always live on to haunt the Universe. That's why he joined Vaati and Shadowblood, to whipe out the entire Universe, and to spread eternal fear, chaos, darkness, and destruction throughout. The Cooper may not be sick, but he is indeed a Saintist. "None of us can stand up against Great Force of All Darkness, not them, not me, not even you, because in the end, when all Darkness cosumes, all shall know the true fear of Darkness, as it brews within all of us, and brings immortal Chaos"~Cooper speaks of an Ancient Prophecy Appearance Slick. Wears an all black robe and cloak with a long hood that he only uses to cover his face in snowy mountains. He carries a large mystical and dark barrel with him that hisses with an unlimited supply of venomous snakes, and wears round glasses that cover his eye, carries two snakes on his shoulders for shoulder pads or a quick attack, and also carries a large club that he uses as a heavy weapon that he straps next to his barrel. And in the middle of this on his chess is a Boss Lock/Vaati Symbol (You know they’re used to lock the boss chamber, they can only be used by a boss key) which is strapped to his chest with chains, whenever he gets desperate for victory he takes out a boss key called the Black Rope Fang that he also uses as a sword and stabs himself with it to release his true form the Tremor. The Tremor is a 50 feet tall, and 100 foot long Salamander like demon that can breathe out dark fire and can swim through solid objects and shadows as a fish can with water. Has surprisingly good hygiene, well trimmed and is very clean looking aside from his savage behavior. Killer boots man (Thumbs Up) His glasses and teeth are very clean and glow through the dark night. He also carries a screen in front of his face using his two snakes to hold for scaring people, he of course has to take the large screen out during battle. Basically he looks like a killer nerd. Powers & Abilities Advantages .Can transform from one into a horde of snakes at a time .Self-possessed .Hypnotic .Shows no remorse or interest in another’s life .Shows a slightly greater respect for elders rather than younglings or children .Very Intelligent .Very Dangerous .Can use and control Dark Matter Snakes into a certain extent which causes him to control gravity periodically .Close ally and hitman to the Wind Mages .Insane and maniacal, crazy to say the least .Is a very dangerous mage .Relies mostly on strategy .Very Manipulative .Can melt away within the Shadows and swims through solid object when transformed to the Tremor .Transforms into the Tremor which allows his strength to increase 10 fold .Has a mystical barrel that allows using snakes .Can create a venomous snake storm .Very skilled with snakes, can toss and throw them, can use them as whip, and can cipher venom out of them to use for poison .Obsessed with using venom .Uses drugs to disorder the victim .A cannibal .Can hide and become one with the shadow as if he was invisible .Uses a fear gas which causes the victim to freak out .Gas mask (Sometimes) .Since he’s a blood born Sheikah he posses the ability to change sex but he barely ever does because he can feel attracted to it .Sharp Teeth .Regenerates .Wears skin masks before eating them (Sometimes) .Hateful .Cause corruption such as manipulating governments and towns to their destruction .Perhaps to be somewhere around 100 to 100,000 years old, not nearly as old as his master Vaati or Majora but still old none the wiser .Is a master in creating and training newer evil doers .Can disappear without a trace .Can turn into one and an army of snakes .Can shed his skin once in while to become more powerful .Can kill at will .Somehow created an object with Vaati to make himself turn invisible completely .Cannot be manipulated or seduced to do what another person desires, only looks for Vaati to serve .Has large bladed and poisonous hands .Uses a large key fang to awaken his final form .Can use snakes to constrict people or carry large objects .Sharp white teeth .Destroyed towns and crops and forests by simply injecting a deadly contagious poison into the ground .Can’t feel pain .Weapons master .Carries poisonous dipped knives on his right hand, on his left hand he carries a large amount of syringes for hands that he uses to inject venom. .Like Vaati, Dethl, Soifon, and Dark Emperor, he can kill in dreams Disadvantage: .Isn’t very physically strong .Tackles with Link one on one but needs help dealing with someone like Majora .Relies mostly on trickery .Isn’t very muscular .Strange mood swings .Very Creepy in fact ID Occupation: Villain, Philosopher, Serial Killer, Doctor, Veteran, Medic, Nerd, Cannibal, Slave, Psychopath, a Garo Sage, Decider. Species: Sheikah (Formally) Now a True Demon for Vaati. Alignment: None, However now he works as an apprentice for Vaati and a doctor for his army the Chaos Crusade and the Dark Interlopers and is a supplied hit man for the Wind Mages. Allies: Vaati and his whole entire army. Enemies: All of Hyrule, Holodrum, Link, Ralph, Zelda, All of the Goddesses (Din, Farore, Nayru), Ganondorf and the Gerudo Federation, All heroes, All Gods, Agahmin, The Sheikah. Likes: *His job as a villain. *Being the cause of so much pain and misery to the people of the land and the cosmos especially if he is the center of attention. *Misery for other. *Feasting on others, mostly his enemies. *Causing great pain and chaos for all. *Destruction. *Pointless but fun and terribly painful surgery for other. *Likes to perform experiments on people he hates while eating them. *War. *The power of fear and insanity and learning all the mysteries of existence, it has been his obsession since he was a little slave. *The progress of his experiments. *Chaotic criminals and creating more evil doers for the next generation. *Performing his art on torturing. *Fulfilling his exotic but non sexual desires of hunting down and killing people. *Killing and torturing people he hates especially loud mouth young people. *Prefers to coexist with seniors since he’s very old aside from him looking young. *Violence. *Expressing his philosophy even when no one is interested. *No talking, being alone doing brutal experiments. *Waffles. *Cutting off the genitals of other people. *Laughing. *Killing others slowly and painfully. *Eating flesh. Hates: *Loudmouth people. *Idiots. *Young people, considers them to all be weak Newbie know-at-all. *Thieves stealing his attention. *Being flirted with. *All of Hyrule and its inhabitants. *Religion. *Bitching. *People who brag and complain about playing fair. *Priests. *All Heroes. *Whores and people who fuck whores. Enjoys killing and gutting them like animals. Declares them as murder and rape cases ready to happen. “None of us are Saints”~Vaati and Cooper The Chemicals and Drugs he uses: In his crimes The Cooper has created and perfected several severely venomous chemicals with the help of Vaati and his Wind Mages in the Wind Palace. Here are few of them that he has created as a scientist/doctor that he uses in battle for war and his allies and what he uses for his experiments and testing. Snake/Rope Venom-The most common weapon and venom of choice that he uses as his basic brand of attack weapons for injection, sucked out by the fangs of snakes and used for wiping and injections. Dark Matter Venom-Used to completely bloat and eat away the opponent from the inside as it continues to spread, used for injection. It his most iconic move. Vortex Venom-This certain type of venom that Cooper uses is very dangerous and Cooper himself must be very cautious. Once he has fell victim to his own chemical. Luckily he regenerated and survived. This type of chemical can be used to spray or inject. Either way a vortex will form and kill the victim for the inside, it will continue to suck in the body from the inside and grow until their absolutely nothing left of the original body. Dins Curse/Solar Serum-(Name is used for a certain irony to Din worshippers) The Solar Serum can be used for injection, spraying, or gassed at opponents. The victim will eventually burn away into ashes and nothingness. Snake Egg Chemical/Nesting Destruction-Used as an injection. The Cooper will inject a small amount of liquefied chemical amount of Snake eggs that will quickly eat away and feast on the victim from the inside when they hatch, a horrible way to die. The Fear Gas/Liquid-Another very common weapon used by Cooper, it can either be used as injections or gassed. It can cause huge panic to the victim that may even lead to death. The Anger Chemical-This chemical will cause huge meltdowns and angers when injected onto the victim and the person will eventually lose sight on who’s on whose side and will attack both people. The Vaati Virus-This virus was originally created by Vaati and perfected by the Cooper and was used as a main instrument for Great Flood. It was an obvious tribute to Vaati as the Cooper and the Cooper was rewarded greatly for this. The Virus is very contagious and can travel through anywhere. The Toxin was poured into the water supply and caused a huge toll upon Hyrule and the rest of the land. When a person or victim even is in contact with a small amount of the virus the person will eventually die out and become a mindless demon servant to Vaati and Vaati only. Murders: While unlike most of the villains cast, the Cooper isn’t involved in not nearly as main of the main castings deaths as much as Ganon, Majora, Agahmin, or Vaati. But he is still involved in much or the horrifying deaths of the citizens of Hyrule. Over 300 people were killed by poison just because of him and 58 he butchered to death. There is likely to be more victims he slew out there. Hailsberg/The Hero of Men-Was mauled to death by Cooper. Anju-Wasn’t technically killed by Cooper, according rumors she was either killed by Majora or Vaati which caused Kafei to lose his mind. Cooper just ate her dead corpse. Illia-Ended up being killed by Vaati and Bublins, The Cooper however poisoned her which made it easier for the goblins to maul her down. Nabooru/The Sage of Spirits-Wasn’t actually killed by the Cooper. More notably she defeated The Cooper after he slaughtered her tribe. However the poison took affect she was soon found laying dead. Her body was then carried away by Vaati and King Bublin, it is unknown what may have happened to her body but most likely it might have become supper for the disgusting demon hordes that served Vaati. Link and Zelda’s baby-This one has been quite debated on. This is the death in which caused Link the Hero of Time to lose his mind and become Deity. However many believe that in fact that the baby that was killed wasn’t their child because Saria and Daruina have been rumored to have had made a changeling and substituted the real baby with another one before Cooper broke into eat the baby. This would explain how Link’s descendant “The Hero of Winds” managed to survive all these years but it’s not exactly made clear. In Darkness Within Shadow Bio/History In LordTerrantos's Masterpiece the Cooper appears as baiscally the same character with a few minor changes but overall the same character style.He is much more powerful than he was before and can be devastating enough on his own.However he still manages to keep the same occupation as a Doctor and Philosopher, not much is still known about him but he still is a close friend and apprentice to Vaati and will due all he commands. Since Vaati was one of the first to meet the Dark Emperor he quickly developed a good relationship with him. As such he introduced him to Cooper The Philosopher. Dark Emperor didn't really think much of him but Cooper soon made a well know reputation in ShadowBlood. And Dark Emperor awarded him and made him an invincible and cosmotic Titan. While he isn't as strong as most Titans are he is still no less as dangerous. He still is a great philosopher and is perhaps very useful to Dark Emperor and his army. He spends most of his time with Vaati in the gradually increasing in strength Wind Palace created by Vaati that is getting more powerful by the second like ShadowBlood Castle. He has helped Vaati and the rest of his army and ShadowBlood perfect there power overall with new chemicals. Although he doesn't seem to have much chemistry to LordTerrantos, both seem to have several things in common and that's the destruction over everything through black and dark and glorious chaos. And since Vaati and LordTerratos are somewhat friends and Vaati serves him, Cooper will do what he can to serve his masters without question and even die for them in the line of duty to manipulate the flows of space and time. He spends most of the time in the slaughter working with monsters and cannibals like Typhon and does all he can to help ShadowBlood and perfect the army as well as enjoy himself even when he doesn't seem like it. A complete killer, he does seem to follow in rank, mostly just a slighlty lower (Yet still dangerous and enough to take down Gods now in a single blow) Titan that creates, recreates, and perfects objects armies and items all for the Shadows and his pleasure. He has been in lieutenant a couple of times in ShadowBlood working with Joker and Sherrif Hoyt and even Morrigan has gotten a certain sexual intrest on the Cooper, though he pays little to know intrest in him. While Cooper may not be the most powerful like Vaati he is extremly loyal and watches for the family and for any traitors in his mits. His is actually the 30th most insane member in ShadowBlood under Kefka, Kuja, DarkSeeker, Soifon, Aizen, Vaati, Lucy, and Dark Emperor himself and is one of the 30 smartest members of ShadowBlood. Not only that but he is actually a main cause of how and why ShadowBlood took over as a revelance by Vaati as he dusguised himself as an under cover Godstrike member. "The mind is our greatest enemy under fear. Sometimes the mind well bend and twist so much that it will snap into two or more pieces over fear, the only way to escape fear is through INSANITY! ~Cooper Titan Form While rarely will it happen, Cooper at some points when he gets really defiant against enemies will become more monsterous and transform into his most powerful that Vaati granted him, the ancient and demonic Plague. A creature tht feeds off the disease and sickness of others. Over time, The Cooper has had time to modify it and along with the help of Vaati and Dark Emperor he's perfected it ever since. This creature is very dangerous. A single toxic breathe of it kills nearly every living thing around it. This serpent/salamander like creature has the unique and frightning ability to swim through solid matter like a fish making it very difficult to fight against let alone kill. This form is considered extremely dangerous, rarely Cooper will release since he considers it him getting very ugly. Not that he cares much. Like his partner "Scarecrow" when he transforms into the "Scarebeast" Cooper's overall power skyrockets and become more physically powerful overall and can generate uncontrollable heat rays that will drive even the most courageous into fear. "Now let us show you... WHAT TRUE FEAR IS!"~The Cooper and Scarecrow Transforming Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Titans Category:Titan Lords Category:Devils Category:Gods Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Warmongers Category:Dark Lords Category:Mad Scientists Category:Lieutenant Generals Category:Fanmade